Super Junior Christmas
by Winchester Mpreg Gospel
Summary: Yesung Mpreg Male Pregnancy! he is forced by the others to be santa! lol! メリー クリスマスと幸せな新年 ！


Super Junior Mpreg Christmas theme

Most of the members were dressed for the merry occasion even the naughty makane Kyuhyun despite what the others say about Santa not coming to see him. Then there was Yesung who refused to wear his costume.

"Ye-Ye Just wear it, Ryeowook is wearing his. Now put it on! We're going to take some pictures!" Yesung held his Santa costume up and felt humiliated doing so. He hung it back on the door. There was no way they were getting him into that.

"No!" Yesung shouted back. Everyone huffed but then it was followed by a few giggles.

"Why won't you wear it?" Eeteuk called. Yesung threw himself onto the bed and grabbed his pillow ad pressed it down on face; he moaned softly into the pillow. He was too embarrassed to say anything to his friends on the other side of the door. "Exactly there is nothing wrong with it! Now put it on!" Eeteuk was getting slightly angry, everyone had been waiting for Yesung to get dressed for the last half hour.

"I look fat! You give me a Santa suit! Was this some kind of joke!?" He snapped. Everyone on the other side of the door jumped, not expecting Yesung to explode like that.

"You're not fat! If Eunhyuk can come out here as ugly as he is. Then so can you!" Kyuhyun shouted. Eunhyuk whacked him round the head for being so rude.

"This is why Santa isn't coming Hyunie." Shindong yelled from the kitchen. "Yesung We made Fried Kimchi! You only get some if you wear the costume!" Yesung's ears flew to the door the second he heard the word 'fried'...

"No! Wait! Don't eat it without me!" Yesung took another look at the outfit. He slipped on the black boots and the Santa pants that just about go round his eight months pregnant stomach. He put the braces on and unlocked his door as he stepped out he was meet by Eeteuk who was still pestering on the other end of door. Kyuhyun looked at Yesung and his mouth dropped he snapped it shut again before the laughter escaped. Yesung shot him a dangerous glare.

"Twins! See Ye-Ye it isn't bad now we can be Santa together." Ryeowook pulled Yesung away from anywhere near Kyuhyun.

"Yeah now where is my fried Kimchi." Yesung wasn't the only one dressed up; he was acting like he was like he was the only one in the world that looked ridicules.

"See you don't feel so bad now, no one but Kyuhyun is making fun of you." Eeteuk stated. Yesung still wasn't happy. However he normally flips and gets hyper so nobody really took notice.

"I feel silly." he frowned in a winey babyish way he folded his arms across his large stomach.

"Look around, you think you're the only one?" Eunhyuk gestured to kyuhyun. Yesung looked up and looked around. He began to laugh hysterically at the different costumes. He was hunched over with laughter. The others were wondering what could be so funny, their costumes weren't _that_ bad _surly_.

"Ahh that hurts now... hooh wow. We need to get on a take pictures, this will be something we will look back on and I will laugh at!" Yesung was holding his fried Kimchi in one hand and chopsticks in the other. He was careful not to drop anything when he was laughing.

"Very funny. Let's Start with you then." Heechul pulled out his camera and within a second he had taken a picture of Yesung. He showed everyone who gathered quickly behind his shoulder. Yesung looked up from his food to see everyone standing round Heechul laughing,

"Wha...?" He tried to peek a look but they moved away every time. He decided for the sake of his legs to just stand still. There was a lot of ohhs and ahhhs and laughs as Heechul edited the picture. 0ne, two, three, Heechul turned the phone towards Yesung. The picture was of him eating. They had edited in bushing, a tear, ginger hair and glasses. Yesung was prepared to drop his food to chase after Heechul! In fact that's what he did! He loaded Shindong with is bowl and ran as fast as his very much under pressured could take him.

The rest of the night was just picture time without the goofy editing. There were some funny pictures taken for example ryeowook holding yesung's stomach and pretending to go ho, ho, ho or when Donghae climbed onto Kyuhyun and pretended to kill him or Shindong stroking his fake beard like he's thinking with a fish hooked eyebrow. Siwon was an elf and they put together a mini drama, Kyuhyun was on the naughty list and they played a scene. Te rest of the night was a blur for some of the members. Those who were still sober went round and drew on the others faces and took pictures of them dibbling. Overall it was a brilliant Christmas!

**Authors note!: hope this didn't suck toooo bad! :) It's kind of angst and a bit of fun! I enjoyed writing it! So Merry Christmas and a happy new year! ****メリー クリスマスと幸せな新年 ！****From WinchesterMpregGospel! Enjoy your holidays everybody! **


End file.
